


La Valse des Condamnés

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Drama, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Le miroir à double sens, Missing Scene, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Un instant de guerre, pour s'autoriser tous les coups, frapper juste, blesser. Une goutte d'amertume pour s'accrocher aux idéaux et affronter le visage haï, une fois de plus.
Relationships: Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Collections: Second Person POV





	1. L'odeur moite du wisky

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le concours Le miroir à double sens de Lyssa7 sur hpfanfiction. Le but était d'écrire sur la vision de la guerre de deux personnages appartenant à des camps différents : j'ai choisi Bellatrix et Remus. Les mots dague, mur, hiver, trahison et loup devaient apparaître dans le texte.  
> Écrit en décembre 2017

L’air se teintait d’un froid sec, mordant les peaux à vif des silhouettes emmitouflées. De gros nuages gris chargeaient le ciel, couronnes opaques au-dessus des habitations londoniennes. L’hiver imposait sa présence inattendue, alourdissant, en ce mois d’octobre 1997, les consciences déjà bien amères. Le brouillard léger ne suffisait pas à voiler les titres en caractères gras courant sur les unes des journaux, mais il affrontait les quelques timides rayons de soleil qui atteignaient à peine les pupilles embuées de larmes. 

Indifférente à la Mort pesant sur chacune des épaules que tu croisais, tu arpentais Charing Cross Road tête haute, hautaine à ton habitude dans ta robe longue et noire qui ondoyait sous tes pas. De ton sourire figé s’échappaient des vapeurs glacées, blanches comme ta peau mais bien plus douces qu’elle. Quiconque croisait ton regard frissonnait, les flammes de la folie réchauffant toujours tes prunelles. Tu semblais vive à outrance sous le manteau pluvieux de la capitale, ta chaleur inébranlablement cruelle agressait les âmes endeuillées. Tu la cherchais, la peur tremblante dans les corps qui passaient, n’hésitant pas s’il le fallait à étirer tes lèvres sadiques, fines qui, à la façon d’une dague, plantaient l’horreur dans ce terreau souillé qu’étaient les Moldus. 

Tu poussas l’insolence jusqu’à la porte d’un pub invisible, te délectas de la réaction crispée de l’aubergiste qui ne pouvait te jeter dehors. Tu avais déguisé tes traits de quelques Sortilèges assurés, mais même sans tes boucles en cascade et ton visage taillé à la serpe, ton attitude provocatrice suffisait à clamer le camp pour lequel tu combattais. Le silence s’étendit par chappes, les yeux qui ne te poignardaient pas se détournaient de rage. Tu glissas vers le bar, diluas ton rouge à lèvres dans un verre de vin de sureau servi de mauvaise grâce. Voyant que ta baguette ne quittait pas ta poche, les murmures reprirent petit à petit.

Adossée au comptoir, tu examinais les figures éparpillées entre les tables. Joueuse, tu cherchais la proie de ton après-midi. Pas de duel ce jour-là ; la guerre t’en offrait assez pour t’en rassasier. Tu voulais la manipulation, les paroles fardées, la douleur à l’esprit appuyée de piques bien placées. Qu’importaient les corps quand le moindre sort s’échouerait sur le bois. 

Tu en reconnus un. Loup solitaire dans un angle du mur, dos à toi, à la veste trop élimée et la nuque trop courbée pour que tu ne le remarquasses pas. Dangereuse, tu roulais à sa table et t’assis face au Whisky Pur-Feu. L’homme leva mollement les yeux, sans reconnaître ta courte coupe blonde et lisse. Toi, tu reconnaissais les cicatrices zébrant son visage fatigué et te léchais les babines à l’idée de les narguer. 

Remus Lupin qui, dans toute sa splendeur de Gryffondor, préféra prêter attention à une nouvelle gorgée ambrée plutôt qu’à ton aura menaçante. Ses iris étaient déjà vitreux de remords.  
— Que voulez-vous…  
— Parler, simplement discuter avec toi, petit loup !  
— Comment savez-vous que…  
— Je te connais petit loup, tu ne me reconnais pas encore, mais je te connais, comme je sais quelle peine tu cherches à noyer dans l’alcool. 

Ton souffle narquois le força à te regarder, à te détailler vraiment, cherchant sous ton apparence un indice de ton identité.  
— Vous n’étiez pas à… Vous n’étiez pas là ce matin, souffla-t-il, se rattrapant de justesse.  
Tu souris, appuyant ta tête sur tes doigts croisés. Si les vapeurs d’alcool ralentissaient déjà ses pensées, au point de lever le rideau sur des secrets classifiés, tu pouvais parier sur une ou deux révélations extorquées avant la fin du spectacle.  
— Non. Mais je sais quel jour nous sommes.

Son regard se voila, comme tu l’attendais. Provocations douces-amères, lancées droites pour fissurer sa coquille. Une pitié moqueuse monta à ta poitrine. Incapable de se protéger, Lupin, professeur chétif et délavé que tu méprisais. Mais lui ne pouvait comprendre la lueur de tes pupilles devenues vertes ; il resta simplement pensif, te regardant sans te voir, reculé dans son esprit. Les souvenirs sont des mirages, tu le savais, les relations des chaînes entravant les mouvements, et tu l’observais se débattre avec.

— Vous êtes une Mangemort, qu’il fit sérieusement.  
— Evidement que je le suis. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?  
— Vous restez fixée sur cette nuit d’Halloween… Comme votre maître. Il se vante de cette manipulation, n’est-ce pas, puisque vous êtes au courant alors que ça ne vous concerne pas… Comprendrez-vous un jour que les morts méritent la paix ?  
— Fais-moi croire, Lupin, que tu n’es pas ici pour oublier la mort de tes chers amis Potter, la trahison de Pettigrew et l’emprisonnement de Black ! Tu ne les as pas oubliés. Je les laisse en paix moi, les morts, je leur envoie même de la compagnie.  
— Vous me dégoutez.  
— Ils te manquent n’est-ce pas ? Potter, brillant Potter, admiré, aimé Potter, et Black, rebelle, populaire Black, mort devant tes yeux. Et Dumbledore ? Une autre trahison que tu n’avais vu venir, pas vrai ? Tu aurais voulu les sauver, n’est-ce pas ?

La douleur emplit son visage, qui se pencha un peu plus vers la coupe, en prit une gorgée de plus. Le briser ; tu allais le briser et atteindre par lui l’Ordre du Phénix vivotant par miracle. Et Harry Potter. Tu allais leur montrer, à tous, à quel point ces idéaux de tolérance étaient des mensonges.

— Sirius était mon amant, pas mon ami, articula-t-il avec aplomb.  
Tu ne t’y attendais pas. Ton cousin aimant un lycanthrope ? Le concerné t’avouant leur relation avec défi, sachant qu’il frappait dans tes principes de Sang-Pure, comme s’il ne venait pas de te désigner le point faible à viser.  
— Alors son meurtre n’a dû en être que plus horrible. Voir son amant traverser le Voile, sans pouvoir rien y faire, c’est quelque chose qui détruit. Comment fait un Gryffondor quand il n’a plus sa paire pour l’accompagner ?  
— Sirius me manque. Horriblement. Et qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire. J’ai accepté de ne rien pouvoir y changer. J’avance parce qu’il m’aimait heureux, pas triste. De là où il est, je ne peux plus le troubler avec mes problèmes de vivants, il a droit à la paix. Et il a retrouvé James et Lily. Mais c’est quelque chose qui vous échappe, pas vrai ? souffla-t-il. Aimer quelqu’un au point de le laisser partir quand il en est temps. Accepter de lâcher prise, de ne pas tout contrôler, et encore moins la Mort elle-même.  
— Tu laisses agir la Mort pour ton aimé, mais tu te révoltes quand des Sang-de-Bourbe sont tués. Le courage ne vaut-il qu’une fois sur deux, petit loup ?  
— Les Moldus ne savent rien de notre Guerre. Ils meurent dans l’ignorance, simplement pour avoir existé, parce qu’ils vous font peur. Sirius savait à quoi il s’engageait, dès le début. Il avait accepté le risque comme faisant partie du jeu.  
— Peur ? Des Moldus ? Ils ne savent même pas ce qu’est une baguette !  
Un rire monta à ta gorge. Tu le laissais exploser devant l’incohérence de ces propos. Ton interlocuteur ne paraissait pas tellement saoul pourtant ; mais il avait toujours eu une vision naïve du monde.

— Si. Vous en avez peur parce qu’ils bousculent vos principes, vont à l’encontre de tout ce que vous avez appris, ce sur quoi vous vous êtes construite. Vous avez peur, parce que vous êtes incapable d’accepter qu’un monde différent côtoie le nôtre, un monde sans Magie où vous ne pourriez survivre deux minutes sans provoquer une émeute ou vous faire emprisonner ! Vous avez toujours vécu entre vos murs étriqués, et vous ne savez voir que par eux. Vous revendiquerez le courage le jour où vous oserez vous remettre en question.  
— Les Moldus ne sont pas différents. Ils sont inférieurs et méritent de mourir. En les tuant je leur permets d’entrevoir la Magie, c’est déjà plus qu’ils ne méritent.

Il te sonda, dur, retenant sa colère. Tu restas impassible, amusée de la noirceur qu’il dégageait soudainement – tu pouvais presque sentir le loup pointer à la surface et Lupin se crisper pour le contenir, ne pas se laisser dépasser alors qu’il tenait à la discrétion. 

— Vous me dégoutez.  
— Tu te répètes, loup. Mais je comprends, c’est ce en quoi toi et ton ignoble copain avez pris l’habitude de croire. La chute sera violente, le jour où le Seigneur vaincra.  
— Sirius avait raison de croire en la justice, hacha-t-il, tendu pour ton plus grand bonheur quand il en venait à son partenaire. Il se battait pour les autres, mais c’est quelque chose qui dépasse l’égoïsme de gens comme vous.  
— Sirius, appuyas-tu, était un imbécile qui se leurrait en croyant pouvoir préférer des inconnus à sa famille sans en heurter les conséquences. Et aveugle en plus de ça, pour se laisser gagner par la bassesse de Dumbledore alors que la gloire de son nom lui tendait les bras.  
— Je devrais vous défier en duel pour parler de lui comme ça.  
Tu te penchas vers lui, soufflant ton haleine froide contre son visage alcoolisé.  
— Tu es trop bourré pour formuler un Sort, loup, mais pas assez pour faire fi des risques d’un duel, ni assez imbécile pour penser te défendre en ces conditions. Encore quelques verres et je me ferai une joie de t’envoyer de jolis éclairs, chuchotas-tu, tes ongles tintant contre la glace dans un bruit de clochette.  
— Encore quelques paroles comme celle-là, réplica-t-il sans sourire, et je considèrerai que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.  
— Fais-toi plaisir ! Ta menace est aussi crédible que ton expression moldue à mes oreilles. 

Tu le toisas froidement, sans rien perdre de ta grandeur, l’affrontant de toute ton expression railleuse. Au moins ne te fuyait-il plus, sa fatigue faisait face à ton regard ; mais il n’était pas encore assez en colère à ton goût, replié en lui-même, plus dévoué à ses pensées qu’à ta provocation, comme si elles pouvaient être plus importantes. Il ne lui restait que de minces écailles de whisky troublant le fond de son verre, mais il n’en commanda pas à autre à ton grand regret, suffisamment sage pour réaliser le désespoir de sa situation.

Tu te jetais en arrière sur ta chaise, le fixant toujours. Il t’ignorait. Rien que pour cela, tu l’abhorrais. Inaccessible Lupin, incapable de voir la noblesse quand elle se présentait à lui. Il te décevait et, en même temps, tu avais toujours su à quoi t’attendre. Une créature puissante comme lui, tenant des discours grandiloquents à base d’honneur, c’était niais à t’en faire rire. Vain, n’est-ce pas, Bellatrix ? Perdu était celui qui fermait la porte à ta folie. Tu n’étais pas de celles dont l’on sous-estimait les griffes : lorsque tu te trouvais un jouet, fût-il loup, tu ne t’en détachais pas. Et puisque tu avais déjà eu sa moitié…  
— Harry avait raison, marmonna le quadragénaire si bas que tu le distinguas à peine. Je n’ai pas le droit ni d’excuses pour m’enfuir… Comment un adolescent peut-il trouver les mots justes pour ramener un adulte comme moi à la raison…  
— Et bien, Potter serait ravi de voir que tu tiens héros junior en si haute estime, ricanas-tu.  
— Encore une fois, laissez James où il est.  
— Oh non, petit loup, il est bien plus amusant de te voir te torturer avec tes souvenirs !  
— Vous êtes pire que Lestrange… Au moins elle attaque sans perdre son temps en paroles creuses.  
Cette fois, tu gloussas franchement. Oh naïf, naïf loup-garou !  
— Oh mais je vais t’attaquer, n’aies crainte. J’attends seulement le moment où je te ferai le plus mal…  
— Il y a quand même un mérite que je dois vous accorder, annonça-t-il en se levant. Vous me permettez d’apprécier encore plus les personnes droites de ce monde. Et de me rendre compte quand je dois des excuses. 

Pour la première fois, ton interlocuteur te fit lever un sourcil. Son absence de réaction t’exaspérait, mais qu’il fût aussi calme t’étonnait réellement.  
— Tu vas surtout finir par te rendre compte que les seules personnes droites sont celles que tu dénigres encore, répondis-tu néanmoins, sans laisser ton trouble fissurer ta détermination. Pas celles qui te font risquer ta misérable vie.  
Il rit, sans joie.  
— Je ne vous connais pas. Comment pourriez-vous juger ma vie ?  
D’un signe de la main il attira le barman et lui remit des pièces sonnantes. Sans un regard pour toi, il se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que tu te levais à sa suite, comprenant que les festivités s’achevaient pour le moment. 

Tu retournais au comptoir, commanda une seconde liqueur. Amusé, ton sourire, quand les têtes défiantes suivirent ton mouvement. La silhouette du professeur disparut dans le froid, laissant entrer un courant d’air en refermant le battant de bois. 

A nouveau, tu fus la seule à ne pas frissonner.


	2. Le masque froid de l'horreur

Dans un _crac_ sonore, tu atterris. La scène croulait sous les bruits de voix, les cris, les appels survolant les têtes affairées dans un espoir vain. La colère bouillonnante, l’incompréhension cruelle, le choc glacial de la mort qui montait au cœur sans être vue. Trop de larmes retenues, bien plus qui s’écoulaient, qui exigeaient des réponses fatiguées d’être données, encore, vagues et insatisfaisantes comme les précédentes. 

Tu t’agitais parmi la foule, tentant d’apaiser les quelques figures qui venaient au-devant de toi. D’un geste machinal de la main, tu soignais parfois une blessure ou indiquait la direction de l’infirmerie, sans te préoccuper de montrer ta baguette. Le bois longiligne se fondait dans le chaos. L’étonnement n’était plus à ça prêt. 

— Ils ont fui ! s’exclama Kingsley Shacklebolt d’un ton rageur, à ta gauche.  
— Ils s’amusent, lui répondit sombrement Fleur Delacour, son accent écorchant les mots comme son bras l’avait été par un Sortilège. Lâches. 

Tu survolais la place du regard. Des débris de maisons jonchaient le sol, tâchés de sang. La fontaine s’écroulait à-demi, l’eau traçant de faibles serpents humides sur les pavés. Partout, la vengeance des Mangemort vous narguait depuis son trône d’horreur et de saccage. Harry Potter avait, disait-on, infiltré le Ministère de la Magie ; aussi risible fût cette idée, les Ténèbres l’avaient fait payer par le sang. Les Moldus, pourtant, n’avaient rien demandé ; mais ça se saurait si la violence était logique, pas vrai ? 

— Des volontaires pour aller les courser ? fit Hestia Jones, entre deux Sorts de guérison. Je reste ici avec mon équipe pour attendre les Oubliators. Et réfréner les journalistes. 

Tu interrogeais Kingsley sous les ordres duquel tu te tenais pour cette désastreuse mission sauvetage. L’Auror acquiesça. Nymphodora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, se proposèrent de même. Sur leurs pas, tu slalomas parmi les décombres, traversas le village en direction de la lande à l’abris des regards. Tes chances de capture étaient maigres, tu le savais. Transplaner était si facile pour les silhouettes cagoulées : seules quelques-unes se moquant de vos principes d’ordre s’attardaient. Une, la plus cruelle, le rire fou, dansait sous les formules de torture, se gaussant des râles la suppliant.

Vos armes couvertes de poussière s’élevèrent ensemble et vos quatre voix résonnèrent, synchrones, agrippant le peu d’énergie qu’il vous restait de la longue bataille. 

— Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem ! Locomotor Mortis ! 

D’autres figures émergèrent de l’ombre, vous prenant à bras-le-corps. Les duels se relancèrent, moins féroces que désiré pour cause de muscles déjà au bord de la rupture, mais au moins les innocents furent laissés en paix. Un enfant agité de sanglot se blottit dans les bras rompus de ses parents. 

Tu reconnus ton adversaire à la première seconde. La seule pour qui le masque était inutile tant son attitude était reconnaissable.  
— Alors, petit loup, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?  
Tu te crispais à l’entente du surnom joueur. Evidemment, Bellatrix Lestrange ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié : même quand la situation vibrait d’effroi, elle devait la rendre pire encore.  
— Vous ne pourrez pas jouer indéfiniment, Lestrange.  
— Au moins, tu as progressé sur un point : tu as compris qu’il s’agissait d’un jeu.  
Tu évitas un rayon écarlate et répliquas avec un maléfice de Jambencoton.  
— Oh non. Il n’y a que vous qui jouiez ici, une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde est sérieux… Mortellement sérieux1.  
— Toujours le mot pour parler de mon cousin, n’est-ce pas ? ricana-t-elle. Même s’il s’agit de faire des blagues de mauvais goûts. Tu es vraiment de la même trempe cynique que lui, Lupin.  
— Je crois que vous n’imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche, fis-tu de ton air le plus Maraudesque.  
— N’est-ce pas toi qui parlais de respecter leur mémoire ?  
— Oh, mais Sirius serait ravi de me voir perpétrer la tradition des blagues sur son nom. D’autant plus si c’est en vous affrontant en duel.  
D’un sort habile, tu créas une fissure sous ses pieds qui la déstabilisa, sans la faire tomber. Tu profitais de la diversion pour enchaîner sur un Chauve-Furie, des Sortilèges de Désarmement et d’Entrave, mais la Mangemort les repoussa d’un Bouclier. Elle te lança un Sort Cuisant que tu fis s’évaporer.  
— Laisse-moi te poser une question, loup. Pourquoi, avec ton potentiel, ne rejoins-tu pas le Maître ? Tu pourrais enfin laisser libre cour à ta vraie nature.  
La manière qu’elle eut d’accentuer les deux derniers mots te mit hors de toi et tu l’assaillis de sorts offensifs plus imaginatifs les uns que les autres. Tes années de causeur de troubles à Poudlard se révélaient étonnamment rentables quand il en venait à la guerre.  
— Vraiment ? Vous avez assisté à la mort de James et Lily ! A la trahison de Pettigrew, à sa fuite et même à son retour auprès de Voldemort ! Vous avez tué Sirius, et vous me demandez encore pourquoi je ne vous rejoins pas ?  
— Tu t’énerves finalement… Mais n’es-tu pas fatigué de contenir la bête en toi ? De souffrir à t’en déchirer la gorge à chaque pleine lune, à te droguer de potions et à te cacher sous des habits trop larges ? Avec nous, tu pourrais être libre, céder à ton instinct d’animal. Et devenir puissant… N’as-tu pas soif de sentir la peur chez tes proies, de les entendre te supplier de retenir ta morsure, de voir la Mort passer devant leurs yeux quand tu ne les écoutes pas ?  
— Je vois que vous avez bien parlé avec Greyback. 

La rage se décupla dans tes veines alors qu’elle frappait juste, fort. Elle connaissait ton point faible, et ne le cherchait pas sur ton corps malgré ce que les rayons colorés, qui ne tarissaient pas, pouvaient laisser croire. 

— Vous savez déjà que je méprise votre amour de la douleur. Ce que vous prenez pour de la puissance n’est que la plus aveugle des cruautés.  
Elle te répondit de son rire dur, dont tu commençais à avoir l’habitude. Quand elle désapprouvait une pensée, Lestrange n’avançait pas d’arguments : elle se moquait. Apprentissage obtus, fermé au débat, témoin de la folie qui dansait derrière ses iris.  
— J’admire ta capacité à te leurrer Lupin. Vraiment. Pourquoi l’idée d’avoir une force supérieure à la moyenne t’est-elle si insupportable ?  
— Je n’ai aucun problème avec ma force. Je sais la maitriser. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux m’en servir pour torturer.  
— A croire que tu n’as que ces mot à la bouche : torture et cruauté !  
— Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez, et feriez encore si nous n’étions pas arrivés ? Qu’est-il arrivé à ces gens allongés sur le sol, à ceux qui se précipitaient dans notre infirmerie au point de ne plus s’étonner de nous voir faire de la Magie pour les soigner ? Vous utilisez la torture pour dominer, et excusez votre domination par une fausse supériorité de Sang ! Vous vous fatiguez pour rien à vouloir m’enrôler, vous savez très bien quel côté j’ai choisi.  
— Dumbledore, toujours Dumbledore, n’est-ce pas ?  
— L’honneur. La loyauté. La justice !  
— La loyauté… Mais ton ami Peter ne l’avait-il pas choisie elle aussi, avant retourner sa cape ?  
— Pettigrew est un autre sujet.  
— Fais attention Lupin, tu t’assombris ! Si tu continues sur cette voie, les rides qui marquent ton visage vont devenir plus amères encore… Ce serait dommage avant tes quarante ans, tu ne trouves pas ?  
— La guerre seule me rend amère. J’avais une vie heureuse avant. 

Le silence s’installa sur cet aveu. Tu voyais à ses prunelles que Lestrange ne comprenait pas ; tu n’avais été qu’un garçon invisible, ami de son stupide Gryffondor de cousin, pour elle. Ça t’était égal. Tu avais conscience de tout ce que tu devais aux Maraudeurs, ne serait-ce que pour ces sept années de scolarité. Il était si ironique que tu fusses le dernier survivant, toi, qui serais mort de coups et blessures sans le soutien des trois autres… Quand, les nuits de pleines lunes, tu observais la sphère paisible, te remémorant leurs visages et leurs rires, tu regrettais de n’avoir su prévoir ce plan de remplacer le fier et indomptable Sirius, ouvertement opposé aux Ténèbres dès son plus jeune âge, par le discret Peter, manquant d’assurance, préférant observer et se taire. Tu croyais avoir pu remarquer plus tôt sa tendance à dépasser ses limites pour suivre ses amis, au point de ne plus savoir les déceler et de porter une tâche trop lourde pour ses épaules. Tu t’en voulais de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour être nommé Gardien du Secret presqu’autant que tu lui en voulais, à lui, de sa traîtrise. Pourquoi, te demandais-tu alors que devant tes yeux les images du duel se mêlaient à celles du passé, n’apercevais-tu les signes avant-coureurs que lorsqu’il était trop tard, pourquoi n’avais-tu pas pu les discerner quand il en était encore temps ? 

Et la cousine Lestrange qui s’acharnait à appuyer là où tu avais déjà trop mal… Elle qui ne connaissait de Sirius que le masque façonné par l’étiquette de sa famille, qui n’avait pas vu les virées illicites aux cuisines ou chez Honeydukes, les séances d’entrainements qui avaient bien trop souvent empiété sur vos nuits, les intrusions dans la Réserve, la recherche de Sorts oubliés, de loin trop inaccessibles pour des élèves de votre année… Les regards en coin et les sourires de connivence, les préparations des mois à l’avance de vos farces grandioses, les entrainements devant le miroir de votre salle de bains désordonnée pour avoir l’air crédible devant les professeurs en leur assurant que non, tu ne savais pas pourquoi le lustre de la Grande Salle s’était soudainement retrouvé à chanter dès que quelqu’un prononçait le nom de Peeves… La fête que vous aviez organisée dans la Salle Commune à ta nomination au poste de Préfet, celle doublement arrosée deux ans plus tard, quand James avait reçu son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef, les haltes nocturnes à Près-au-lard pour rejoindre les bars Moldus… Elle qui s’obstinait à voir dans ses veines une pureté inaliénable, sans même savoir que la population qu’elle aimait tant dénigrer avait ses propres mythes de sang bleu, ne voyait pas le carcan qui l’enserrait, n’avait pas conscience de ses barreaux et prenait sa cage pour aussi vaste que l’Univers…

Votre duel vous isola et, sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, vous vous éloignâtes peu à peu du reste de la bataille pour vous rapprocher de la falaise contre laquelle était nichée le village. Acculés contre la pierre, vous fatiguiez tous les deux, mais vos rages étaient telles que le combat ne pouvait s’achever dans l’abandon. Il fallait une blessure, une défaite cuisante, qui apporterait au vainqueur non seulement la joie de voir l’autre au sol, mais surtout la confirmation que ses idéaux étaient justes. Les Sorts s’accélérèrent avec l’adrénaline du désespoir arrosé de haine pure, farouche, charnelle. Les traits tordus de concentration, les mains rythmant la Valse des Condamnés dans une apothéose d’éclairs nocifs. Des cris, gorge tendue, à s’en fendre les cordes vocales, comme si les éructer plus fort pouvait aider à remporter la manche. Les dents crissaient, des flammes léchaient les pupilles, si focalisés qu’elles formaient des sphères parfaites, cachant la couleur de vos iris. 

Et puis… Tu vis subitement les muscles de Bellatrix s’écarquiller, son bras gauche se suspendre. Un instant infime mais de trop, qui te suffit pour faire voleter sa baguette, droit dans ta main libre. 

La pointe de bois juste sous le menton de ton ennemie ; la vengeance t’ouvrait ses portes, enfin, tu pouvais deviner l’apaisement se découper au bout du long chemin. La fin des tourments et des regrets, à portée d’incantation, une seule, un phrasé latin pour envoyer la tortionnaire en prison. 

Mais un sourire de chatte fleurit sur ses lèves et elle te nargua, encore :  
— Bien joué Lupin… Bien joué. Mais ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que tu m’auras… 

Un crac. Sa silhouette disparue. Transplaner : répondre à l’appel de son Maître. Tu restais désœuvré, fixant le vide qu’il lui avait fallu une seconde pour délaisser, la rage pulsant toujours dans tes veines. 

Une main se posa sur ton épaule :  
— Viens, te souffla Tonks. Ne gâche pas ton énergie à haïr cette Harpie… Je sais ce que je dis : elle n’en vaut pas la peine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
